Terror nocturno
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, shounen ai, oneshot. Dégel x Kardia, Manigoldo, Shion, Regulus y Sage XD En la Noche de San Juan pasan cosas extrañas, y algunos tendrán que enfrentar sus peores temores.


**Título: **_Terror nocturno_

**Temas: **Shounen ai, humor, fluff

**Personajes: **Dégel, Kardia, Manigoldo, Shion, Regulus

**Advertencia: **Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~

**Comentarfios: **Este fic es antes de la guerra santa, pero Dégel y Kardia ya están juntos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

·

·

·

Volvía Dégel a su templo desde las afueras del santuario cuando al entrar a la casa de Aries se encontró ante un extraño panorama. La noche estaba cayendo y la sala central estaba iluminada apenas por una luz tenue que llegaba desde un rincón, proveniente de un velón alrededor del cual estaban reunidos Shion, Manigoldo, Regulus y Kardia, en actitud expectante. Dégel se escondió en las penumbras para escuchar, interesado de repente en saber cuál era el motivo de la reunión.

―¡Qué diablos! ¿Me quieres arrancar algo, idiota? ―gritó Manigoldo sacudiendo el brazo para soltarse de Shion, que por alguna razón se le había prendido como una sanguijuela.

―Perdón… ¿te asusté? ―preguntó Shion con picardía.

―Sí, ya te he dicho que tu cara me asusta cada vez que la veo.

―¡Quiero saber cómo termina la historia! ―dijo Regulus. Kardia, sentado a su lado, se mantuvo callado. Estaba cruzado de brazos y aunque Dégel no lo supiera, había estado extrañamente silencioso durante el tiempo que llevaba allí.

―¡Entonces cállense la boca! ―exclamó Manigoldo, mirando especialmente a Shion. Carraspeó y prosiguió con su relato, acompañándolo de gestos teatrales―. Finalmente, la gitana le dijo al muchacho que la había ido a visitar: "Tienes los ojos de tu padre". El muchacho, cuyo padre había muerto mucho tiempo atrás, le preguntó: "¿Cómo lo sabe?", y la gitana dijo: "Porque aunque no lo veas, él está parado junto a ti en este momento".

Kardia, que había imaginado paso a paso la situación, sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Todos se habían quedado en silencio, excepto Manigoldo, que comenzó a reír complacido por el efecto que había causado.

―¡Qué genial! ―dijo Regulus―. Me encantan tus historias de fantasmas, Manigoldo.

―Ah… ¿así que historias de fantasmas? ―preguntó Dégel, saliendo de entre las sombras donde estaba escondido. Kardia pegó un salto de la sorpresa.

―Hola, Dégel… ―dijo Shion, sin saber cómo continuar. Supuso que Dégel no estaría complacido con esa pequeña tertulia y mucho menos con el tema de discusión.

―Estamos contando historias de fantasmas ―explicó Regulus―. Bueno, yo no conozco muchas, ¡pero Manigoldo sabe millones! Y Shion también tiene algunas de su pueblo. Pero Kardia no ha contado ninguna, ahora que pienso…

Todas las miradas se volvieron sobre Kardia, que se veía malhumorado e incómodo.

―Cierto, ahora que lo mencionas… el bichejo no ni dicho ni una palabra. Eso sí que es raro… ―dijo Manigoldo acercándose a Kardia, que lo apartó de un golpe.

―Pasa que no me interesan las estupideces que cuentan ustedes. Son ridículas ―refunfuñó Kardia. Notó que Dégel le sonreía, mirándolo de soslayo, y eso le molestó más todavía.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué no te vas, entonces? ¿Tienes miedo de volver solo a tu templo? ―gruñó Manigoldo.

―¿Dégel, tienes alguna historia para contar? ―preguntó Regulus. Shion y Manigoldo hubieran querido ahorcar a Regulus, que en su inocencia no sabía con quién se metía, para hacerlo callar. Pero para su sorpresa, Dégel no los castigó con una mirada de desprecio, sino que se puso en actitud pensativa.

―Sí, conozco muchas, de diferentes países y tradiciones ―contestó Dégel―. Además, hoy es un buen día para contar historias de fantasmas.

―Nadie quiere escuchar tus historias, Dégel ―dijo Kardia, apresurándose a interrumpirlo.

―¿Por qué es un buen día? ―preguntó Shion, sintiéndose ahora más en confianza. Kardia resopló y se alejó un poco del grupo.

―Porque es la noche del solsticio de verano. Supongo que saben lo que significa… ―recorrió con la vista a su platea y vio a un Manigoldo desganado, un Regulus atento y un Shion interesado. Kardia se mantenía al margen―. Se dice que esta noche, las barreras entre el mundo material y espiritual se vuelven más finas… y las personas que normalmente no pueden tener contacto con ese mundo más allá, pueden vivir experiencias sobrenaturales. Ver fantasmas, hadas, demonios, tener visiones del futuro…

Manigoldo bostezó.

―Aburrido ―dijo―. Como santos de Atenea tenemos que enfrentarnos a cosas peores que unos pobres tristes fantasmas.

Dégel ignoró la apreciación de Manigoldo y siguió con su explicación.

―También se dice que en noches como esta, hasta la misma Muerte anda rondando para llevarse a quienes están desprevenidos. Por eso en algunos países se hacen ofrendas para evitar esto.

―¿La Muerte…? ―preguntó Regulus. Manigoldo se dio la vuelta, esforzándose por no parecer interesado.

―Así es, dicen que viene a buscar a la gente durante la noche. Despiertas y la encuentras en tu cama. Se cuenta que toma la forma de tu peor miedo. Y no le importa si es tu hora o no, te llevará con ella ―susurró. El silencio había vuelto a invadir el templo, y Dégel decidió que era hora de seguir su camino―. Bueno, son solamente leyendas. Aunque un viejo maestro mío solía decir que las leyendas surgen en los pueblos porque tienen una raíz verdadera… no nacen de la nada.

―Ya deja de decir idioteces, Dégel ―dijo Kardia por lo bajo. Dégel se hizo el desentendido y se dirigió hacia la salida, no sin antes despedirse del resto.

―Buenas noches.

―¡Buenas noches! ―dijo Regulus.

―Espera, yo también me voy… no tiene sentido que me quede a escuchar historias para niños ―dijo Kardia, yendo tras Dégel.

―Kardia tiene miedo ―comentó Regulus una vez que los dos hubieron abandonado el templo.

―¿Eh? ―preguntó Shion.

―Es obvio que le dan miedo las historias de fantasmas… ¿no te diste cuenta? ¿Me cuentas otra historia, Manigoldo?

·

·

Dégel llegó a Acuario acompañado por Kardia, que había pasado su propia casa de largo y se había mantenido en silencio la mayor parte del recorrido. Dégel no quiso hacer preguntas, simplemente siguió con su rutina. Se quitó la armadura y fue hacia la biblioteca, donde prendió las lámparas. Poco después un sirviente llegó para dejar allí una bandeja de comida, y Kardia se abalanzó sobre los dulces.

―¿Quieres quedarte aquí esta noche, Kardia? ―preguntó Dégel distraídamente, mientras hojeaba un libro para comprobar dónde se había quedado.

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué querría quedarme? ―murmuró Kardia, todavía con la boca llena.

―¿Por qué no?

―¿Estás insinuando que quiero quedarme?

―¿Por qué haría eso? Sólo digo que si quieres, puedes ―dijo Dégel con una leve sonrisa. Kardia no respondió; se limitó a lamer el resto de caramelo que se le había quedado pegoteado en los dedos. Dégel lo notó y su expresión cambió a una más seria―. Otra vez empezaste por el postre.

―No me vengas con eso… ni que hubiera una regla al respecto. Deberías empezar por el postre algún día. Te gustaría. ―Kardia se había acercado tanto a Dégel que éste pudo oler el aroma dulzón proveniente de sus labios. Sonrió, pero el sonido de un trueno lo hizo volverse para ver hacia afuera. Se apartó y fue a alejar una lámpara de la ventana.

―Empieza a llover.

―Dégel... ―dijo Kardia en voz baja―. Sobre la historia que contaste…

―¿Sí? ―preguntó Dégel, poniendo toda su atención en él. Kardia se mordió el labio, inseguro sobre si continuar o no.

―Nada ―dijo finalmente―. Vuelvo a mi templo.

―Espera ―dijo Dégel tomando a Kardia del brazo antes de que se alejara. Kardia se dejó atraer hacia él, recreándose en el tiempo que Dégel se tomó hasta saciarse de saborear sus labios.

Hubiera querido quedarse, pero no quería que Dégel creyera que ese era su deseo. No esa noche. El problema era que no quería volver a su templo porque no podía dejar de pensar en las historias que había estado escuchando antes. Y justamente como no quería volver, tenía que hacerlo. Si se quedaba en Acuario, una parte de sí estaría pensando que Dégel se había dado cuenta de que la reunión en Aries lo había puesto nervioso. Y en el caso de que sí se hubiera percatado, quería demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Aunque no lo estuviera.

La verdad es que odiaba las historias de fantasmas, pero no dejaría que nadie lo supiera. Detestaba cuando en las noches de tormenta las sombras de los relámpagos dibujaban misteriosas siluetas contra las paredes. Recordaba haber visto de pequeño cosas extrañas que otros niños no podían ver. Una vez había escuchado por casualidad a los adultos decir que quienes están próximos a la muerte pueden sentir ecos del "otro lado". Bien sabía él desde siempre que no tendría una vida larga; aquello era sólo una confirmación más. Quería creer que no tenía miedo, pero lo tenía.

Cuando era niño, en las noches en que la lluvia azotaba y los truenos hacían temblar la tierra con su estruendo, se volvía consciente de cuán insignificante era, apenas un punto en el universo, un elemento prescindible que podría desaparecer en cualquier momento sin dejar huella. Se acurrucaba escuchando los latidos de su corazón, pidiendo que se le concediera el tiempo necesario. La muerte dormía a su lado desde que tenía memoria, y quizás se lo llevara un día en sueños, como en la historia que había contado Dégel. Y no quería que eso ocurriera, no antes de que cumpliera con su objetivo.

Llegó a su templo intentando convencerse de que todo estaba en orden, de que ya no era el niño de antaño que se asustaba con los truenos. Ahora tenía un entrenamiento que lo preparaba para enfrentar cualquier enemigo que se le pusiera delante, ¿cómo podía inquietarse por algo tan simple? Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en los personajes siniestros de los relatos de más temprano. El desfile de imágenes no cesaba, y se manifestaba de alguna manera en cada sombra que lo esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Quizás lo peor fuera justamente que se trataba de algo intangible a lo que no podía enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo, y eso lo llenaba de frustración.

Se ovilló sobre la cama, cubriéndose con todo lo que encontró a mano y repitiéndose a sí mismo que no tenía miedo. El sueño llegó de a poco, y con él un recuerdo de cuando era niño, una noche en que despertó sin poder moverse ni hablar, sintiendo un peso sobre sí. Un ser desconocido, con la forma de un humano deforme, estaba sobre él, apoyando unas manos huesudas sobre su pecho. No había podido hacer nada más que contemplar esa figura, aterrorizado por su incapacidad de hacer algo contra ella.

Luego había aprendido que esos demonios eran conocidos en Grecia como "Mora". Pocas veces se había sentido tan impotente como bajo el peso de la Mora aplastándolo, quitándole la respiración… "_Como ahora"_, pensó Kardia abriendo de golpe los ojos.

Había algo sobre él, y ya no era un recuerdo. Inmovilizado por el miedo, apenas distinguió la identidad de la sombra encorvada sobre él. Sintió que unos dedos largos le presionaban la garganta.

―Vine a llevarte conmigo ―dijo una voz ronca. Kardia recordó la historia de Dégel y sintió pánico. Sin embargo, esta vez sí pudo moverse y apartar a lo que fuera que estaba encima de él, que desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

Se levantó de inmediato, con el corazón latiéndole locamente. Había sido sólo un momento pero era suficiente. Sin pensarlo demasiado, buscó una capa con que cubrirse y salió de su templo bajo la lluvia con dirección a Acuario. No le importaba lo que pensara Dégel, ya buscaría una excusa. Esa noche no quería dormir solo.

Manigoldo, escondido entre los recovecos, rió al verlo alejarse. Su plan había funcionado a la perfección, incluso mejor de lo que había previsto. Kardia se había asustado tanto que ni siquiera había notado que él era el "demonio" atacante. Se había preparado para recibir golpes e insultos, pero al parecer el cachorrito tenía razón: Kardia había quedado aterrado por la sesión de historias, tanto que hasta el cerebro se le había paralizado, aunque Manigoldo tenía la teoría de que igualmente no le funcionaba muy bien en circunstancias normales, tampoco.

Se desperezó, complacido. Él estaba acostumbrado a ver lo invisible, y no le temía. No había nada que pudiera asustarlo. Lentamente se puso en camino a su propio templo, dejándose mojar despreocupadamente por la lluvia de verano. Aquel había sido un buen día, pensaba, al menos hasta que llegó a las puertas de Cáncer y vio que alguien lo esperaba allí. Era su maestro, el patriarca Sage, y no se veía risueño.

―Estoy decepcionado de ti, Manigoldo ―dijo Sage, con una expresión amarga. Manigoldo, acorralado, sintió un nudo en la garganta.

―Maestro… ¿por qué está aquí?

―Vine a hablar contigo de algo importante, y veo que has estado haciendo niñerías… ¿te parece esto adecuado para un santo de Atenea? Porque yo me pregunto a veces, cuando pasan este tipo de cosas, si realmente eres digno de ese puesto.

Manigoldo tragó saliva. Si había alguien a quien quería hacer sentir orgulloso, ese era su maestro. Las palabras que escuchó venir de él lo llenaron de pavor; nada era peor que el terror de hacerlo arrepentirse de haberle entregado su confianza y sus conocimientos.

―Disculpe… ―susurró Manigoldo.

―Tendré que pensar si la orden de Atenea necesita realmente a alguien como tú. Mañana a primera hora te quiero en el archivero… vas a ayudar a Dégel a reorganizarlo.

―¡Pero maestro…!

―Sin peros. ¿Te parece que estás en situación de protestar? Además tendrás que disculparte con Kardia. No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, Manigoldo.

Manigoldo asintió, sintiéndose diminuto y desgraciado cuando Sage se fue de su templo sin decir más.

Escondidos cerca de las escaleras, Shion y Regulus rieron bajito.

―¡Genial, Shion! No esperaba que Virgo accediera a ayudarnos a hacer esta broma, qué suerte que se te ocurrió ―dijo Regulus. Luego de que Manigoldo abandonara Aries, Shion había sospechado que tramaba algo y quería darle a probar un poco de su propia medicina, así que había tomado coraje e ido a hablar con Asmita para que creara una ilusión con la forma del patriarca para engañar a Manigoldo… a lo que Asmita se había mostrado extrañamente entusiasta y colaborador―. ¿Pero no te pareció un poco demasiado?

―Él me ha hecho cosas peores, se lo merece. Dice que no le teme a nada, pero… ¿ves que no es tan así?

―Supongo que todos le temen a algo, ¿no? ¿Y tú, Shion? ―preguntó Regulus, clavándole los ojos con curiosidad. Shion evitó la mirada, incómodo.

―Bueno, mejor que vuelva a mi puesto… y tú deberías volver a tu lugar también.

―¿Tan temprano? No tengo sueño…

Shion comenzó a caminar cuesta abajo arrastrando a Regulus del brazo. Estaban los dos empapados, pero Shion sonreía. Había valido la pena.

·

·

Kardia avanzó a tientas por el templo de Acuario hasta llegar al dormitorio. Agradeció que Dégel ya se hubiera acostado, porque no estaba de humor para explicar nada y aún no había pensado en una buena excusa. Se deshizo de las ropas mojadas y se deslizó entre las sábanas con disimulo.

―¿Kardia…? ―preguntó Dégel con voz somnolienta.

―Cambié de opinión ―masculló Kardia de mala gana. Dégel le hizo lugar y cuando lo tuvo a su lado lo abrazó por atrás dándole un beso en la nuca, sin hacer más preguntas. Kardia se dejó envolver sin protestar, hasta adormecerse entregándose a un sueño sin pesadillas.

**Fin.**

·

·

·

**Notas: **Se supone que Escorpio es un signo con sensibilidad espiritual, así que me dio ganas de tocar el tema XD La "Mora" es realmente el nombre que se le da en Grecia al "demonio" que se cree que provoca el fenómeno de la parálisis nocturna, que en México me dijeron que se llama que "se te sube el muerto". En cada país tiene su nombre. Bueno, en el mío no XD

Supongo que conocerán de la noche de San Juan (24 de junio) y cómo se supone que pasan cosas raras esa noche, así que eso ni lo explico, además Dégel se encargó de explicarlo en el fic.

El título del fic apesta, pero "terror nocturno" es el nombre de cierto tipo de crisis de miedo que le viene a los niños de noche.


End file.
